Percy Jackson and the Battle of Hogwarts
by Percabeth Lorien
Summary: The demigods have been sent on yet another perilous quest by Hera on behalf of Hecate and Hades to save the wizarding world from the conniving Lord Voldemort. Who will be sent? How will events turn out? Will the demigods and wizards get along? Read on to find out more! Please read and review. Please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. It is set post PJO but pre HOO and during HP and the Deathly Hallows. The demigods have been sent on yet another perilous quest by Hera on behalf of Hecate and Hades to save the wizarding world from the conniving Lord Voldemort. Who will be sent? How will events turn out? Will the demigods and wizards get along? Read on to find out more! Please read and review. Please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome. Work in progress. **

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. . The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission. **

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

The sweet scent of the strawberry fields flooded my senses as I made my way to the Big House for the heads of cabins meeting. Clarisse, the mischievous Stoll brothers, and Katie Gardner arrived just after I stepped out of the blistering Long Island Sound summer sun and into our "meeting" room. I immediately saw Annabeth sitting on the far side of the ping pong table with an unfocused look in her eyes. I could just tell she was analysing some of her blueprint plans for Mount Olympus. "Hey Wise girl!" I said as I took my seat next to her. She instantly snapped out of her trance slapping me on the chest for startling her. "Do you know why this meeting was called Seaweed Brain?" my beautiful girlfriend asked me. "Not the faintest clue...I wonder if it's about our new cabins and whether or not I'm allowed a blue soda fountain?!"

"Really Percy? I've had an ominous feeling about this meeting ever since Chiron told me it was of a great importance." At those words Chiron wheeled himself inside followed by a bored looking Mr.D. "Thank you for that precise observation Annabeth, my dear." boomed Chiron signalling that it was time for our meeting. "Hera has issued a new quest for four of our demigods. She has requested that Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson travel to England to help out some mortals with the blessing of Hecate in their own war against an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He has plagued their world for countless years and has cheated death. Therefore, Hades wants him in the Underworld in the Fields of Punishment and Hecate wants him punished for misusing her blessing. This world you will be traveling to is protected from regular mortals' eyes and is made up of witches and wizards. The rest of camp will stay behind and will only come and assist if needed. Now I wish to speak to Nico, Annabeth and Percy in private. Off you go to the rest of your daily routines." After hearing this news I just say there in shock, we had just finished our own war for crying out loud! When would we get a break? Oh well that's the life of a demigod. I turned my head and saw that Annabeth was in shock at the news if this new war and other secret world just as I was. Surprisingly, Nico didn't seem at all bothered with this revelation. In fact, it seemed as if he expected it. Weird, I know.

After Annabeth asked about a quintillion questions (yes, I did learn that word from Annabeth. One of the outcomes of having the smartest girl at camp as your girlfriend) about the wizarding world, Chiron was ready to tell us the details of our Quest. "You three will leave tomorrow at day break and travel to England with the Pegasi. After landing just outside the school grounds Thalia will meet you there after being dropped off by the hunt. Hecate will give you her blessing so that you will blend in with all of the other students. Furthermore, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades have given you all permission to enter their domains whilst on your quest. Now to you mission. You are to enter the school as exchange students from America. However, you will not reveal your powers until you deem it necessary. Any Questions? Good. Now off to bed for a good night's rest"

We mumbled 'night' in unison and headed back to our cabins.

You would have thought that the gods wood grant me a good night's sleep, right? Wrong. I was plagued with a nightmare, or what I thought was a nightmare. I was alone in a castle that was crumbling down around me. Then a man with slits for nostrils and what seemed to be a pet snake were advancing towards me. But with a flash they were gone. The rest of the dream consisted of flashes of red and green lights and a guy who looked around my age with round glasses and, if I wasn't mistaken, a lightning bolt shaped scar in his forehead. But in an instant he was gone as well. The flashing lights continue to blaze around me along with the sound of falling stone. Mixed together these create a violent kaleidoscope of light and sound. Suddenly, I hear a BOOM BOOM BOOM!

**Authors note:**

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me how it's going so far and where I can improve. This is my first fanfic so please take that into consideration. I apologise for any spelling and grammatical errors. For me they are always inevitable! But I try my hardest. What do you think, typical cliffhanger? But just wait for chapter 2. There may be a twist! This is just an opening chapter to set the scene really. They will become more interesting after this I promise. **

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review! No malicious reviews please! **

**~Percabeth Lorien**


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. . The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

As I bolted out of my bed and reached for riptide Nico tumbled into my room along with my hell hound Mrs O'Leary. "Gods Percy! Is your room sound proofed or something? Mrs O'Leary and I have been banging on your door for a good ten minutes! I had to shadow travel into here!" Nico explained in an exasperated voice as he straightened his aviator's jacket. "It's time to leave, Percy, grab your stuff and let's go."

I met Annabeth and Nico at the Pegasi stables a few minutes later. "Ok Seaweed Brain, final check of luggage. Ambrosia, Nectar, Riptide, Mortal money and drachmas and last but certainly but certainly not least, your brain."

I said check to all of them except the last one where I said "Hey, you know I always have a head full of kelp, nothing to worry about!" I took that opportunity to lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Urghh that's disgusting! Get a room!" exclaimed Nico.

With that we mounted the Pegasi. I was on Blackjack, Annabeth was on Porkpie and, after a lot of sugar cubes, Nico was on Majestic.

Our ride over to England took a mere five hours at a reasonably fast pace. It was a surreal feeling to fly over the highway and watch the people below, completely ignorant to your existence and your presence above them. After another half an hour if traveling over green mountains and pastures we arrived at a breathtaking castle, which I presumed was Hogwarts. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and the school seemed to be deserted.

We made our way up to the large cast iron gates and were greeted by none other than the goddess of magic, Hecate.

"Welcome my brave demigod heroes. I will give you your full mission as soon as Thalia arrives." No sooner than the words had left Hecate's lips did Thalia spring down from a nearby tree. "Speaking of the devil" I said as Thalia strolled her way over to us.

"Hello to you to, Kelp Head."

"Pinecone face"

"Barnacle Breath"

"Sparky"

"Seawe-"

"Enough!" screeched Annabeth signalling the end of our argument.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried and ran over to give a hug to Annabeth. Nico and her simply exchanged a nod.

"Now that this little reunion is over" said Hecate as she cleared her throat "I would like to explain the situation that you have been put in. The wizarding world is at war with an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. Not only has he misused my blessing, he has also escaped death countless times and Lord Hades wants him in eternal punishment. Now, Nico I'm sure you know all about the crimes he's committed so I won't go into them in detail."

Nico simply nodded his head and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later" before looking back at Hecate.

"This war has been going on for too long and it will end this year, with the help of you four. The 'golden trio' as they ate known around here, consisting of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron (Ronald) Weasley, have left on a mission left to them by the late headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to find and destroy the Horcruxes that Voldemort made to contain the seven pieces of his severed soul. These Horcruxes are what have allowed him to live for so long.

Now a little information on the golden trio. First of all, the famous Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived. His parents were killed when he was a baby by none other than Voldemort. There is a prophecy tying the two together. The next, Hermione Granger. She is a muggle born witch that means she has no magical parents, I gave her my blessing directly, not through lineage. She is incredibly bright. And finally, Ron Weasley. He comes from a long line of pure blood wizards, that means no non-magical blood muggles in his ancestry, and is from a large family. All of whom have red hair.

Next onto details about your life at school. The headmaster is a man called Severus Snape. You refer to all teachers as professor *insert last name here*. This year Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of Magic, the wizard government if you will and has placed two of his followers, Death Eaters, in charge of punishment. You will attend classes like any other seventh year, well at least for part of the year! Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that. Ah well, you'll work it out when the times right.

Next, your alibis. As you know you will pose as American exchange students, studying at Hogwarts for a better education. Your godly parent is the magical one and your mortal parent stay the same. You will have to put these robes on. Finally before I let you go, I shall bless you with magical abilities. *Click* You are now officially witches and wizards with knowledge sufficient for a seventh year. Walk down to the train station and you will be greeted by the other students. Bye!"

Poof! And she was gone.

"Wow!" I exclaimed " my brain hurts taking in all of the information. Wise girl, did you catch all of that?"

"Sure did Percy."

"Alrighty, off to meet some British wizards!" proclaimed Thalia.

A red steam engine was pulling up to the town's station. I turned my head and saw the name of the village. It was Hogsmead. Really? What was with the names here? I wondered if they had a hog themed museum around here somewhere! I was soon drawn from my thoughts as a giant man was yelling "Firs' years this way please! Firs' years!" suddenly a flood of students exited the train all dressed in robes like the ones we had on. I was completely flustered by the whole experience that all I noticed was that as the sky got progressively darker, the old fashioned gas lamps magically lit up.

The giant man came over to us and said "''ello! The name's Hagrid. Grounds and key keeper at this fine ol' school Hogwarts. You four look awfully lost, are you the new students from America?"

"Yes we are, sir. Would you mind showing us to the castle?"

"'course I wouldn'. Hop along into the boats with the firs' years."

"Thank you" replied Annabeth.

We followed the giant man along but far enough so he couldn't hear what we were saying. "Are you nuts, Annabeth?!" exclaimed Nico and Thalia at the same time, "Poseidon is going to kill us for entering his territory!"

"Chill out guys. My dad would never do that! Besides, all of the gods have given us a pardon if we have to enter their territory, remember?"

"Oh..." they both said as they remembered Chiron's message.

The boat ride across the lake was mystical. Mere people kept on coming up to greet me saying hail lord, son of the sea god. I eventually got them to stay down after first years on other boats stared to gawk. After arriving on the other side of the lake we were greeted by a stern looking lady who was ushering the first years inside. She stopped and looked at us and said "Come along you lot, no exceptions because you're older, you still have to be sorted into houses." With that we followed her through two large wooden doors into the castle.

* * *

**A/n: Hey! This is chapter 2. The pace seems quite slow at the moment but trust me, it is necessary. I have an action packed story planned!**

**Do you think I should include the Golden Trio's seventh year adventure in this story? Please comment.**

**I have a few chapters planned out fully so far. Another question, should the POVs change around or stay as just Percy?**

**Pleas answer so that I can continue my story faster!**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all that have favourited and followed my story…it means so much to me! I would also like to give a shout out to Percy J, Mythomagic-Champion,** **silvershadowrebel, wisegirl1800, ArTyStoLe and darkened-moon101 for reviewing! Much love :D**

**Please review below. This story has had over 300 individual viewers to it and I would really appreciate it if even 1 in 15 people left a review. I won't be updating this story until I have at least 15 reviews and a sufficient answer to as what I should do with the POV. Please leave your answer as a review. Thank you kindly.**

**Just think about it, one word, two seconds and you can make someone's day!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**~Percabeth Lorien**


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. . The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

**Here is chapter 3! I'll say more at the end. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

The castle was absolutely astounding! There were so many design and architectural features that I could see in the entryway that I couldn't wait to explore the castle and see more wizard architecture.

The stern looking Lady introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall.

"Now. As all of you are new here today you need to be sorted into houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They are named after the four founders of Hogwarts, the four greatest witches and wizards of the time.

We will soon enter the Great Hall and when I call your name I would like you to sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. He will tell you where you belong."

I glanced over at Percy, Thalia and Nico, hoping that we would all be put in the same house.

I let my mind wander off, thinking about magical architecture. I didn't even realise that Percy was nudging me until Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat.

"I know who you four are and what you can do. I know who your parents are and where you came from. Do not be alarmed. Albus told me he spoke to your trainer, Chiron last year about some extra assistance." whispered Proffesor Mcgonagall. A look of fear spread across my face. How many others knew of us? Mcgonagall saw and added "Do not fear young heroes. I am the only living soul who knows about you. You may tell the others when you feel necessary."

With that we were led into the Great Hall to be sorted. As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us, in particular the demigods. I suppose it was because we were older than all of the first years. I immediately noticed that the ceiling was enchanted to imitate the night sky. I had to find the blueprints for this school!

Before I knew it all of the first years had been sorted into their houses. All the while I was scanning the room along with Percy, Thalia and Nico for any signs of danger.

"I am pleased to inform you all that this year Hogwarts will be hosting four exchange students from America this year." announced Professor Mcgonagall. "They will be with us for their final year of magical education. As they are new, they will be sorted into houses. Chase, Annabeth!"

I nervously walked up to the sorting hat. I already knew that I didn't want to be put in the house whose table was on the far side of the room. All of the pupils were giving me greasies. I gently placed the hat on my head. "Hhmmm." I hear the hats voice inside me head. "You've been through so much and at such a young age too. I see you don't want to be in Slytherin, so that's out of the question. You've got a sharp mind, smarter than any student I've ever seen. Yet your brave and courageous. That stands out to me and you'll need those traits to fulfill your quest. Yes, yes. Well then, it must be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried the last bit out to the crowd. I got a generous round of applause from the table on the right side of the room. I strolled down to the table and sat with a boy who introduced himself as Neville.

Thalia's POV

Next Professor Mcgonagall called out "Grace, Thalia!"

Gods I hated it when people use my surname! Urgh! I wish people would just call me by my official title; Thalia, immortal lieutenant and hunter of Artemis, daughter of Zues. It sounded so much fiercer and more mysterious than Thalia Grace.

I wasn't at all nervous as I walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on my head. I just wished that I was in the same house as Annabeth. "Hhmmm. Interesting, interesting." the hat mused in my mind. "Smart, yet cunning and would do whatever it takes to get what she wants. However, you are also fiercely loyal to your friends. Ooh! That's a nasty experience with the pine tree there. Hmm. That showed great bravery and courage. Your most shinning traits. I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat belted the last bit out to the crowd. I walked with confidence over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Annabeth.

Nico's POV

It was just Percy and I left standing as the talking hat pronounced Thalia to be in the same house as Annabeth. I wasn't nervous at all, just anxious to get on with the quest really.

"DiAngelo, Nico!" said Professor Mcgonagall, signaling it was my turn to be sorted. As soon as the hat touched my head it begun to talk inside my head. "Ahh. Another demigod, all so young, all so scarred. An outsider, can be cunning and deceitful to get what you want. Slytherin could help you along they way there. No, no. You are brave like a Gryffindor. You stood up to your father and helped save Olympus. Yes, hmm. Must be, GRYFFINDOR!"

I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Thalia, leaving the seat next to Annabeth free for Percy.

Percy's POV

I was the last Demigod to be sorted. I had noticed quite a few of the boys looking at Annabeth as she was on stage. I mean, she was absolutely gorgeous, but she was my girl friend. I didn't want anyone messing around with her. Although if they did she would probably hit them like a fish. "Jackson, Percy!" boomed Professor Mcgonagall ushering me on stage. I noticed that the girls of the school were watching me with love sick eyes. I also noticed that Annabeth had too. Hopefully they got the message soon that we were dating. Ok enough about everyone else.

I sat down on the stool and gently placed the hat on my head. "Ahh. The great Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus, bearer of the curse of Achilles and child of the prophecy. My decision here is easy. Throughout your life you've shown immense courage and bravery. Therefore you must be in GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat confirmed.

I made my way down to my fellow demigods and sat next to Annabeth.

Then a menacing figure took the stage.

**a/n: **

**Thanks for reading! I would like to thank everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed my story! There are too many to write down.**

**First of all, I know what you're going to ask. Why are they all in Gryffindor?**

**Well there are three main reasons.**

**They need to get to know Neville, therefore, they must be in his house**

**The Golden Trio must be able to trust them. In my opinion they are more likely to trust someone from their own house**

**This is my main reason. Even though all demigods have their own individual talents from their godly parent, when it comes down to it they are all the same. Demigods are the **_**brave **_**children of the gods that do their bidding on Earth. A demigods most fundamental quality is bravery, no matter who their parent may be.**

**Please review and tell me how it is!**

**Just think about it, one word, two seconds and you can make someone's day.**

**~Percabeth Lorien**


	4. Chapter 4

1.4**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. k . Rowling The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait! I got absorbed in my other story. This is just a quick update. More information will be presented in the next chapter, which I have started writing. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Nico's POV

The scary figure walked on stage with confidence. He stood behind the podium waiting to address the crowd. That's when I saw the uncanny likeliness with my father. He had pale white skin, ling black hair to his shoulders and beady black eyes. He spoke to the school community with confidence. "Welcome back students to a new year at Hogwarts. You will notice some changes to the staffing this year."  
The students on the Gryffindor table shuddered after they heard the man speak. Now that I had relaxed, there did seem to be an ominous feel settling over the room. The man continued. "To all of the new students here today, my name is Professor Snape and I am the new headmaster."  
"Yeah, after you murdered Dumbledore, you coward!" yelled a boy who looked around Percy's age from the Gryffindor table.  
"Ahh. Thank you Mr. Finngan. I will now demonstrate another change to the school this year. Unlike previous headmasters, I am reinstating the strict punishments. I have also hired Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow as head of discipline. They will be in charge of all punishments, not the heads oh houses. Now Mr. Finnigan, you will be the first to experience this new discipline regime for stepping out of line. Let this be a lesson to you all.  
As always the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds for everyone. Now eat." with that Snape finished his speech.  
Masses of foods instantaneously appeared on the table. Ranging from steamed vegetables to roads pork and beef. My mouth literally began watering at the sight of it all. I realised I hadn't eaten since dawn. "Hi. My name is Neville. Nice to meet you." said the boy sitting next to Annabeth. He extended his arm to Percy, Thalia and I. He and Annabeth already seemed to know each other.  
We were introduced to the other wizard and witches around us. They were Neville, Ginny and Seamus among others.  
"Ahh. I wonder what they'll do to me. Those two Carrows look mean."  
"Nothing we can't handle. Remember guys, we have to be strong while Harry, Hermione and Ron are out on their mission from Dumbledore! We have to oppose any Deatheater activity at Hogwarts! It's obvious the Carrows are some of Snape's Deatheater buddies." stated Neville.  
'Death eaters', I thought to myself. Who would want to eat Thantos? He's nice, a good guy. I had to question them on this. However Percy beat me to it.  
"Death eaters? Do they have anything to do with some wizard called Mouldyshorts?"  
"Shhhh!" the wizards whisper shouted at Percy.  
"If we ever refer to that person, even though that's not their name we call him You-Know-Who. Even within the safe confines if Hogwarts there's still a taboo on his name and we want to keep safe." reasoned a red headed witch named Ginny. "You guys don't have any knowledge on the situation in England and Europe, do you?"  
"Well, not exactly." explained Thalia. "We know there's a wizard who's escaped death for far too long and that you've been at war for more than twenty years. But that's about all."  
"Well, we'll fill you in after dinners over. Wouldn't want to be overheard, would we." whispered Neville, leaning closer to us.

With that we left the conversation and began to eat. After everyone had finished their meal, the plates magically disappeared and were replaced dessert dishes. They all looked so good. In the underworld we rarely had nice food. Demeter was always insisting that I needed to 'eat more grains to get big and strong' or that 'Heracles had cereal, he was a true hero. Eat your grains to become a hero Nico'. I could tell that Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were enjoying the sweets as well. Camp and the hunt survive off lean, low fat foods, they never got to indulge like this.

Snape took the eagle shaped podium once more, only to announce that it was time for bed.  
"Come on you lot!" shouted Neville over the other students. "I'll lead the way to the Gryffindor dormitory."

* * *

**a/n: Thank you for reading! A massive thank you to all who followed, favourited and reviewed! Please review and tell me how I am going.**

**Just think about it, one second, two words and you can make someone's day!**

**~Lorien**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I am putting this story on temporary hiatus so that I can focus on my other one, Demigod Wizard (check it out!).**

**I _will_ be back. I am currently working on one more chapter for this story and I'll upload it ASAP. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you guys xx**

**I will be back. **


End file.
